Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit 'is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. He is the one who autopsies the victims bodies and, sometimes, the murder weapons. Appearance Nathan has medium black hair, and dark grey eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He has a thick moustache and a litte beard on the chin. Nathan wears a light blue lab hat on top of his head. He also wears a blue v-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which has a logo on the left side that reads "Coroner" under it. Events of the Game Nathan was introduced in Case #1 - The Death of Rosa Wolf. Nathan hasn't played a much important role in the events of the game like the other team members. He's just the Coroner and mainly focuses on autopsying the victims' bodies and sometimes analyzing the murder weapons. In Case #28, Nathan mentions that he is a member of a botanic club named Orchids Fanatics when requesting the Chief to let him and his fellow club members enter the local greenhouse, which was one of the crime scenes of that very case. In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace Delaney, head of the Forensics Laboratory, agreed with the Chief to disguise herself as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. So, in Grace's absence from Forensics, Nathan replaced her for the whole case. Personal Life Nathan is an active member of the Orchids Fanatics, a botanic club, as mentioned by himself in Case #28. Nathan was a member of a fraternity named Phi Sigma back in college. He mentions this in the Additional Investigation of Case #32. Analysis '''Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) 'Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:25:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance (06:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse (03:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Poison (12:00:00) *Stirrup (06:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Andrew's Body (18:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death ''' *Hank's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Kerry Ann's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tony's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Walter's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *Abigail's Body (18:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Khalid's Body (18:00:00) Gallery Nathanpromball.jpg|Nathan, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). N.png|With Flowers Nathan.png|Shocked Nathan 1.png|Happy nathan sad.png|Sad 1 sad-nathan-2.png|Sad 2 nathan2.png|Thinking Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a Green Sweatshirt Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NathanWorried.png|Worried NathanAngry.png|Angry thoughful-nathan.png|Thoughtful wondering-nathan.png|Wondering nathan prssure.PNG|Neutral NathanNathan.jpg|Disappointed 。JPG|Wearing Zeus's outfit Nathan 1.jpg|Nathan's Free Lucky Card The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday Nathan Young.png|Young Nathan Botanic Club.png|Orchids Fanatics (A botanic club in which Nathan is an active member.) Case Appearances As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner), Nathan appears in every single case. Trivia *Nathan takes place instead of Grace and takes care of all the physical analyses in The Devil's Playground (Case #36) and Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). *Nathan is the only team member who hasn't been the player's partner yet. Category:Main Characters